


Always True

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 27 March 2012 in response to <a href="http://eaivalefay.livejournal.com/profile">eaivalefay</a>'s prompt of <i>Ginny: relative, ardent, short-sighted</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Always True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eaivalefay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaivalefay/gifts).



> Written on 27 March 2012 in response to [eaivalefay](http://eaivalefay.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Ginny: relative, ardent, short-sighted_.

Arthur was unexpectedly ardent in the wake of the announcement, refusing to see "the relative," as he took to calling Harry.

"This can't go on, Dad. I won't hear you saying awful things about Harry."

"How can I _not_ say them? He's left you, and—"

"You're being terribly short-sighted—do you really think I'll allow you to see the children when all you do is speak ill of their father?"

"But—"

"Stop it, Dad! Harry's _gay_. That doesn't make him bad or me a victim. He _was_ true to me, and now he deserves the chance to be true to himself!"


End file.
